A conventional water pump is known to have an eccentric rod fixed on a shaft of a motor, and the eccentric rod is connected with a pivotal shaft provided with a sidewise piston rod having a piston, which are moved to and fro in a pressure cylinder by the motor so as to pump in and out gas in the cylinder.